tout ça c'est la faute d'une potion
by les disjonctees du cerveau
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Drago et Luna font du polynectare quand Harry rajoute un ingrédient de trop. Une lumière apparait quand elle se dissipe les sorciers sont dans un univers parallèle.
1. prologue

Les disjonctées du cerveau vous présente leur première fiction « Tout ça à cause d'une potion. »

Un mélange d'Harry Potter et de Fairy Tail.

Au programme : de l'humour, du rire, de l'amour, de l'ironie et des pleurs.

Synopsies : Voldemort (toujours avec son nez en moins) est en train de gagner la guerre. Dumbledore et les Weasley ont trahis la confiance d'Harry et ses amis. Drago a changé de camps et il est devenu ami avec Harry.

Résumé :

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Luna font du polynectare quand Harry rajoute un ingrédient de trop. Une lumière apparait quand elle se dissipe les sorciers sont dans un univers parallèle.

Prologue

- Harry passe-moi l'ingrédient à ta gauche, dit Hermione Granger.

- Ouais, dit Harry Potter l'air lasse, j'en ai marre…

- Pas celui-là, j'ai dit ta gauche pas ta droite, coupa Hermione.

- Alors Potter, tu ne sais pas où se trouve ta gauche, ricana Drago Malefoy

- Ahahah, je suis mort de rire sale blond décoloré.

- Répète si tu oses le balafré.

- Ca suffit les garçons, dit Luna Lovegood en séparant les deux garçons.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vos imbécilités, ajouta Hermione.

- Mais j'en ai marre, ça fait des heures qu'on ait ici, bouda Harry, en plus j'ai faim.

Pour appuyer ses dires, son estomac fit un bruit _fort_ élégant.

- On dirait la belette, Harry, répondit Drago dans un ricanement méprisant.

- Ne me compare pas à ce traitre.

- J'ai presque fini, dit Hermione avant qu'une autre dispute amicale éclate.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Quand Hermione eut le dos tournée, Harry en profita pour rajouter un ingrédient qui sentait bon (il détestait le gout du Polynectare). Il allait en mettre une goute quand Hermione s'écria :

- HARRY ! Ne fait pas ça !

Sursautant Harry laissa tomber toute la fiole dans la potion. Elle se mit à bouillir, des bulles se formaient à la surface.

- Espèce d'idiot, pourquoi….

Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase car au même moment la potion explosa. Une vive lumières apparu et quand elle se dissipa, ils avaient tous les quatre disparus…

§§§§§

Pendant ce temps dans le royaume de Fiore.

- Grey, rhabille-toi ! s'exclama Lucie Heartfilia.

- Quoi ? Encore, dit Grey Fullbuster.

- Eh ouais, toujours à poil sale pervers, ricana Natsu Dragnir.

- Attend tu vas voir sale morveux, s'exclama Grey en colère.

- STOP, hurla Erza Scarlett.

- Pardon, dirent les deux garçons penauds.

Erza ne put répondre car au même au moment une vive lumière apparu et quatre adolescents en sortit et trois d'entre eux s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble

- HARRY PAR MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FOUTU ?!

Les problèmes venaient de commencer…

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre1

Chapitre 1 :

- HARRY, PAR MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FOUTU ?!

Les problèmes venaient de commencer…

- Mais…. Mais…..

- Non je ne veux pas savoir, répliqua Hermione en colère.

- Je te le jure Mia, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais rajouter un ingrédient pour que ça soit bon et tu m'as fait peur alors… alors j'ai renversé toute la lotion, ouinnnnn, pleura Harry

- Pff, arrête de pleurer le balafré, on dirait un gamin de 2 ans, dit Drago remonté contre Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée la fouine.

- Stop, ne commençaient pas, s'interposa Luna, nous avons atterrie dans un endroit inconnu, ET tout ce que vous pensez à faire c'est de vous crier dessus !

- Luna….

- Non, taisez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, les membres de Fairy Tail regardaient les quatre sorciers perplexes.

- Qui c'est ces zoufs ? questionna Natsu.

- Tu crois qu'on en sait quelque chose, répondit Happy.

Hermione qui observait les lieux, remarqua soudain qu'ils étaient observés par des personnes.

- HARRY, DRAGO, rangez vos baguettes tout de suites ! s'écria Hermione

- C'est qu'elle a de la voix la p'tite, dit Macao.

- D'accord, dirent-ils penaud.

- Bien, dit Hermione satisfaite.

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois quand Erza décida de prendre la parole.

- Bonjours qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh, euh, oui, je m'appelle Hermione et voici Luna et les deux débiles en train de se battre sont Harry, le brun, et Drago, le blond.

- Et on n'est pas débiles, dirent en chœur les garçons.

- Arrête de répéter ce que je dis.

- Non toi arrête.

- Ça suffit, ne recommencez pas, j'en ai ras-le, bref arrêter.

- Oui, dirent-ils en se jetant un regard noir.

- Et vous, vous êtes ? demanda poliment Hermione en jetant un regard d'avertissement aux garçons.

- Oh, oui, dit le vie… pardon Makarof. Je suis Makarof le maître de Fairy Tail. Et voici ma guilde, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucie, Happy…, dit le maître en montrant du doigt les personnes citées et le reste.

Les sorciers se regardèrent ébahis.

- Une guilde ? Fairy Tail ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Harry.

- Vous… vous ne savez pas ? dit Erza.

- Ben non, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Mais pourtant notre guilde est hyper célèbre, dit Happy.

- Oh… des nargoles, dit Luna.

Les mâchoires des membres de la guilde allèrent dire bonjour au sol.

- Luna, dit Hermione agacée, Je t'aime bien tu sais, mais les nargoles ça n'existent pas.

- Bien sûr que si, tu as justes l'esprit trop étroit pour les voir, dit Luna d'un air conciliant.

- Par… pardon ! s'étouffa Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Luna.

- Je vais la tuer, ragea Hermione.

- Mia, pas de bagarre voyons, s'amusa Drago, qui avait fini de se battre avec Harry.

- Ils sont complétement tarés, dit Natsu, mais je les aime bien. Ils peuvent restés ? dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Moi, je suis d'accord, mais eux je ne sais pas, dit Makarof.

- C'est gentil à vous dit Hermione en se relevant, Luna était chaos juste à côté d'elle, mais nous devons partir, les sorciers comptes sur nous pour tuer face-de-serpent.

- Ouais tu as raison Mia, dit Harry gravement, il faut y aller.

- Des sorciers ? Face-de-serpent ? Ouah. Je ne comprends plus rien là, dit Natsu largué.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon, ricana Grey.

- Je vais te faire bouffer des flammes Grey.

- Quand tu veux le nabot.

Pendant que Grey et Natsu se battait. Hermione expliqua qui ils étaient et qui était Face-de-serpent. Erza, elle, expliqua aux sorciers ce que c'était la guilde de Fairy Tail et ce qu'ils faisaient…

A suive…


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Griffontard :**OUIIIII ! Notre première review, merci beaucoup d'en avoir posté une ça nous a fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'abandonnera pas ^.^ La folle et moi, n'avons pas fait exprès pour la ressemblance des relations entre Drago/Harry et Natsu/Grey. Si nos petits sorciers vont apprendre la magie de fiore, surprise. L'histoire se déroule pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail. Signé Loufoque

**L'ombre :** Merci pour ton encouragement et ta review et merci de nous avoir conseillé de décrire nos scènes. Signé la Folle

**Narustory :** On est contente que ça te plaise et que ça soit ton premier cross HP/FT.

Chapitre 2 :

_Pendant que Grey et Natsu se battait. Hermione expliqua qui ils étaient et qui était Face-de-serpent. Erza, elle, expliqua aux sorciers ce que c'était la guilde de Fairy Tail et ce qu'ils faisaient._

- Harry. Drago. Ecoutait un peu, au lieu de vous battre, c'est très intéressent, dit Hermione

- Oui, dirent-ils.

- En gros une guilde c'est un endroit ou des personnes, des mages, font des missions, dit Hermione

- Ouais c'est ça, répondit Natsu.

- On ne va pas rester planté là pendant trois heures, venez-vous assoir, dit le Maître.

Les sorciers acquiescèrent et allèrent s'assoir. Ils observèrent la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle était grande et chaleureuse, au fond il y avait un grand panneau remplie de feuille. Pendant un moment personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que le ventre d'Harry émette un bruit _fort _élégant.

- Excusez-moi je n'ai pas mangé depuis…dit Harry en réfléchissant, depuis 2 heures.

- Estomac sur patte, ricana Drago.

- J't'ai pas sonné toi, grogna Harry.

- Hihi, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Natsu, Harry, dit Lucie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu en mangeant du feu.

Les sorciers le regardèrent ébahis et apeurés, surtout apeuré.

- Ptain, il mange du feu ! hurla Harry.

- Ben ouais c'est normal…

- Et il trouve ça normal, coupa Drago.

- Euh je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais, lui, il mange de l'acier, en tout cas, dit Hermione en désignant Gagil.

- Bien sûr que ce soit normal, ce sont des chasseurs de dragon, répondit Happy.

- Ahhhh ! dirent les sorciers pas plus avancés que ça.

Harry chuchota dans l'oreille de Drago.

- C'est quoi des chasseurs de dragon ?

- J'en sais rien, demande à Hermione c'est elle la miss-je-sais-tout, après tout.

- Hermione, pssst, Hermione, appela Harry.

- QUOI ? dit-elle passablement énervé, tu ne vois pas que je parlais à... à… à Erza.

- Mais, Hermione, je veux juste savoir quelque chose et vue que tu es _très _intelligente, je me demandais si tu savais la réponse.

- Vas-y pose la ta question, dit-elle ravie par le compliment.

- Heu, ouais, il s'approcha d'elle et demanda tout contre son oreille, c'est quoi un chasseur de dragon ?

Drago et Luna c'était approché pour avoir la réponse.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas.

Les trois sorciers regardaient Hermione choqués.

- C'est… c'est... c'est incroyable, balbutia Harry.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, tout le monde regardait Drago bizarrement, car voyez-vous, Hermione Jane Granger, ici présente, près de moi, ne sait pas la réponse à une question que nous lui avons posés.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et tous, oui tous, regardait Hermione qui était rouge de colère et de honte, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles et elle s'approcha tout doucement vers Drago, leva sa main et CLACK.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy espèce de…de…de fouine, tu n'as pas honte de me ridiculiser ainsi, devant toutes ces personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. Je vais te tuer.

Harry à coté était mort de rire.

- Harry ? dit Hermione d'un ton doucereux.

Il déglutit péniblement et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, Hermione.

- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

- D'a… d'accord, dit-il apeuré.

- C'est qu'elle fait peur la p'tite, dit Macao, tout en sirotant une bière, c'était quoi votre question ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- On voulait savoir c'est quoi un chasseur de dragon, dit Luna d'un air rêveur en mangeant une de ses boucles d'oreille en radis. A mon avis…

- On s'en fout de ton avis Luna, dit Hermione d'un ton cassant.

- D'accord.

- Tu n'es pas sympa avec Luna, Hermione, dit Harry.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir digne de Severus Snape, et Harry préféra se taire. Drago lui fit un sourire narquois. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt tout en s'asseyant un air rêveur collé au visage.

- Mia ? Houhou Mia, s'inquiéta Harry en passant sa main devant les yeux de la concernée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Il se tourna vers Drago qui haussa les épaules, puis il se tourna vers Luna qui avait… le même regard qu'Hermione.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demanda Natsu, elles sont bizarres.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oh ! par Merlin, vite cachez-vous tous, Harry James Potter a eu une idée.

- Nous n'avons qu'à suivre le regard des filles pour voir ce qu'il les met dans cet état, dit Harry sans prendre en compte la remarque de Drago.

- Bonne idée Harry.

Tous les deux suivirent le regard des filles et ils tombèrent sur… sur…

A suivre…

Note : Nous posterons désormais tous les samedis.

Les disjonctées du cerveau.


	4. Chapter 3

_Tous les deux suivirent le regard des filles et ils tombèrent sur… sur… _

Sur un homme torse nu et bien musclé.

- Que… que…

- Qu'il est musclé…, dit Hermione limite entrain de baver

- Et beau… rajouta Luna.

- Hermione, Luna, dirent Harry et Drago outré.

- Je suis plus beau que lui, rajouta Drago en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Hermione en soupirant rêveusement.

- Bon rhabille toi Grey, dit d'un ton autoritaire Erza.

- Hein ?! oh non pas encore désoler, puis il ajouta en tournant sur lui-même, où sont mes vêtements ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Natsu d'un air trop innocent.

- Rends-moi mes vêtements le nabot ou j'te glace.

- Euh… au revoir, dit-il en partant le plus vite possible de la pièce.

- NATSU, reviens ici tout de suite.

- NON, répondit une voix étouffée.

- Sale mauviette attend que je t'attrape, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Allo ! la terre appelle Hermione et Luna.

- Hein ? répondirent-elles.

- Dites ça lui arrive souvent de se déshabiller ? demanda Harry.

- Hum… assez souvent c'est à cause de son entrainement, répondit Lucie, ne vous inquiéter pas, moi aussi ça m'a choqué la première fois, mais on s'y fait vite.

- Bon c'est l'heure de manger, dit Mirajane, en apportant les plats.

A ces mots Natsu arriva comme une bombe, avec un œil au ber noir, Grey qui avait retrouvé ses vêtements était derrière lui, souriant et se massant le bras droit.

- Enfin à manger ! s'exclamèrent ravis, Harry et Natsu.

Les filles avaient enfin retrouvé leurs esprits, et regardaient Grey avec un petit sourire. Quand les assiettes furent vides et amenées dans la cuisine, les sorciers et les mages repus firent visiter la guilde aux sorciers. Ils la trouvèrent magnifique. La visite terminé, les sorciers voulurent trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, mais déjà le soleil se couchait, alors ils allèrent se coucher.

A suivre…

**Petite question :**

Est-ce que vous voulait un couple gay ?

Si oui, lesquels ?

Alors il peut avoir :

Grey/ Natsu

Grey/Drago

Grey/Harry

Natsu/Drago

Natsu/Harry

Harry/Drago

Erza/Lucie

Erza/Hermione

Erza/ Luna

Luna/Hermione

Luna/Lucie

Hermione/Lucie


	5. chapitre 4

Merci à tous pour les rewieus. des indices ont été glissée pour le premier couple.

Les cauchemars seront en_ italique_

__bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 4**

_La visite terminé, les sorciers voulurent trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, mais déjà le soleil se couchait, alors ils allèrent se coucher. _

_A suivre…_

Ils allèrent tous chez Lucie. Les filles allèrent dans la chambre et les garçons dans le salon. Harry, comme toutes les nuits, dormit très mal.

_Harry était à Pré-au-lard avec Ginny Weasley. Ils s'étaient rendus quelques semaines plutôt qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour fraternel. Ils marchaient tranquillement._

- _Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important Harry, dit Ginny de sa voix douce._

- _Oui, Harry prit une grande inspiration, voilà je suis gay_

- _Oh Harry, je l'avais deviné tu sais, Hermione aussi. Tu n'as jamais regardé les filles, ton regard suivait toujours les garçons. Et puis Hermione m'a raconté une fois, qu'au terrier, tu étais rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle y était, elle était en petite tenue, et tu n'as même pas cherché à la regarder plus que nécessaire. Au début, elle pensait que c'était parce que toi et elle étaient meilleurs amis et que tu la respecté. Je t'aime comme tu es, notre relation ne changera pas._

_Elle lui un fit un sourire rassurant. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe._

- _Tu es vraiment une fille gentille et sur qui je peux compter, je t'aime petite sœur de cœur._

Cette scène Harry l'avait vu et revue, il voulait se réveiller mais il n'arrivait pas. Il ne voulait voir la suite, il la connaissait par cœur.

_Une personne s'approcha d'eux en rigolant._

- _Comme c'est mignon, ma traître de sœur et celui qui a survécut, s'exclama une voix moqueuse._

- _Ron, que t'arrive-t-il ?! questionna Harry._

- _Tu le sais très bien._

- _Non, Ron tu n'as pas fait ça, dit Ginny les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

- _Oh, tu es triste Ginny. Mais IL m'a donné tout ce que je n'avais pas, la gloire, la puissance, la reconnaissance._

- _Ron…_

- _Taisez-vous, rugit-il._

_Il les immobilisa et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noir. Ils réapparurent dans un endroit sinistre. C'était une grande pièce sombre et humide, au milieu de la pièce, il avait un grand trône en pierre. Sur ce trône, siégeait majestueusement Lord Voldemort. Il avait un rictus sardonique aux lèvres. Il se leva et s'avança. Ron s'était agenouillait. Voldemort était maintenant en face de lui._

- _Je suis fière de toi Ronald, dit-il froidement. _

- _Merci maître, dit-il en embrassant le bas de sa robe. _

_Il se dirigea tranquillement vers les prisonniers._

- _Ronald, as-tu confisqué leurs baguettes ? susurra Voldemort._

- _N…non Maitre, j'ai oublié, dit-il en tremblant de peur._

- _Endoloris ! _

_Des cris de douleurs s'échappèrent de la bouche de Ron, alors qu'un éclat de rire retentissait._

- _Maître, dit une voix._

- _Bella, que fais-tu ici ? _

- _La bataille est finie, les Aurors sont apparus._

- _Des morts ? Des prisonniers ?_

- _De notre côté que des nouvelles recrues et Pettigrow, aucun prisonniers, de leur côté par contre, une trentaine de villageois tué, mais aucun prisonnier, dit-elle avec un ton joyeux._

- _Faut, Bella, nous avons deux prisonniers, dit Voldemort._

_Il montra d'un geste désinvolte Harry et Ginny._

- _Oh, bébé Potter et sa traînée._

- _Weasley, dit Voldemort._

- _Ou…. Oui Maître._

- _Prend leurs baguettes._

- _Bien Maître._

_Il se dirigea vers les deux prisonniers et leur prit leurs baguettes._

- _Tenez Maître, dit-il en tendant les baguettes en se penchant._

- _Bien. Finite incantatem._

_Harry et Ginny purent enfin bouger, ils se levèrent et Ginny tint la main à Harry. _

- _Ronald._

- _Oui Maître._

- _M'es-tu loyal ?_

- _Oui Maître._

- _Bien prouve le moi alors._

- _Comment Maître ?_

- _Torture ta sœur devant moi._

- _Ron ne fait pas ça, dit Harry, on peut tout effacer, on oubliera tout, on te pardonnera._

- _Endoloris ! cria Voldemort, tu m'insssuportes Potter._

_Harry essaya de resta debout mais s'écroula au sol entrainant Ginny avec lui._

- _Alors, Ronald ?_

- _J'accepte._

- _Non Ron, pleura Ginny._

- _Je ne te laisserai pas faire, dit Harry libéré du sort et se levant avec difficulté. _

_D'un coup de baguette de Bellatrix, Harry se retrouva collé au mur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger._

- _Bien Ronald, tu as le champ libre._

- _Merci Maître._

_Et la torture commença. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il entendait les cris de Ginny qui se mélangeaient aux siens. Des rayons de toutes les couleurs sortaient de la baguette de Ron. Voldemort et Bellatrix rigolaient méchamment. Il ne sut combien de temps la torture dura quand Voldemort interpella Ron. _

- _Ronald._

- _Oui Maître ?_

- _Cela suffit pour le moment._

- _Bien maître._

_Ginny était allongé par terre, méconnaissable, du sang et des bleus se voyaient sur tout son corps. Elle respirait faiblement._

_Il claqua des doigts et deux Mangemorts apparurent. _

- _Mettez-les dans un cachot._

- _Bien Maître, répondirent les deux hommes._

_Ils détachèrent Harry et soulevèrent Ginny. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes des cachots. Ils avancèrent encore un moment, traversant de longs couloirs humides et sombres, remplis de cris et de pleurs. Les mangemorts, s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en fer et jetèrent sans ménagement Ginny et Harry à l'intérieur. Harry s'approcha doucement de Ginny et la souleva délicatement. Elle se réveillait._

- _Ha… Harry, dit-elle faiblement._

- _Chut, ne parle pas, économise tes forces, dit-il doucement et la serrant plus fort contre elle. Je suis désolé Ginny, tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute tout ça, si seulement on était resté tous les deux à Poudlard, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, tu ne te serais pas fait torturé. Si j'étais plus puissant, je t'aurais défendu, je me serai libéré de ses cordes. Rogue a raison, j'apporte le malheur partout où je vais, dit-il en sanglotant. Je suis pitoyable._

- _Non Harry, c'est faux, tu es quelqu'un de bien et ce n'est pas de faute, c'est nous qui avons choisie de ce battre avec toi, tu nous ne as pas forcé Harry. Regarde-moi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute._

- _Oui, mais si je n'étais pas né, maman et papa serait vivant, Sirius et Cédric et tous les autres._

- _ Harry si tu n'étais pas né, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de mort, Harry, tu as évité beaucoup de mort en détruisant Voldemort, il y a 15 ans. Harry, si tu n'étais pas né, jamais je n'aurais rencontré un homme aussi exceptionnel que toi, malgré tout ce que tu as vécut et subit, tu restes toi-même. Courageux, loyal, intelligent et protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime. Une personne qui n'hésite pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celle des autres. Je t'aime grand frère. _

- _Ginny, moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en sanglotant._

_Ginny s'endormit épuisée, dans les bras d'Harry qui s'endormit peu de temps après._

_Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là. Mais au bout d'un moment deux mangemorts vinrent ouvrir les grilles. Ils les emmenèrent à la même salle que la dernière fois. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient là, ils étaient agenouillés au pied de Voldemort, formant un cercle. Les deux mangemorts jetèrent sans ménagement les deux prisonniers au centre du cercle. _

- _Ronald, tu peux continuer ce que tu as commencé._

- _Bien Maître._

_Deus mangemorts éloignèrent Harry qui se débattait._

- _Lachez-moi. Ginny. _

- _Harry, dit-elle, entre deux cris de douleurs._

_Il essayait de se défaire de la poigne des mangemorts quand il se figea sur place, Voldemort avait dit quelque chose à Ron._

- _Tue-la maintenant._

- _Nooooon, Ginny._

- _Avada Kedavra !_

_Un rayon de couleur vert, un bruit sourd, des larmes, des cris, une explosion, des cris de douleurs, une lumière aveuglante et une douleur sourde, profonde…_

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut. Un cri l'avait réveillait. Il regarda d'où ça venait. Il vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir, qui était arrivé plus tôt en compagnie des trois autres personnes. C'était des personnes vraiment bizarre, mais vraiment sympa. Il l'avait un peu regardé, mais tout de suite il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre. Harry venait de se réveiller, il était couvert de sueur, ses joues était couvertes de larmes. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ginny, c'est ma faute, Ginny, non, Ginny, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, dit Harry en pleurant, il semblait ne pas avoir entendu Natsu.

- Comment je vais faire moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de consoler des gens, se dit-il.

A côté de lui, Harry continuait de marmonner et de pleurer. Il décida de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire des mots rassurant. Harry finit par se rendormir. Grey et Drago ne l'avait pas entendu, ils avaient tous les deux le sommeil très lourd.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur lui.

- Mais…

Il bougea, quand le poids à côté de lui grogna. Il bougea un peu, et Harry aperçu l'étrange garçon aux cheveux rose qui mangeait du feu.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le garçon se réveilla.

- Hum…

- Euh… vous pouvez vous poussez ? j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, dit Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr… dit Natsu mal réveillé. Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? pensa-t-il, puis les évènements de la veille, lui revint en mémoire, ah oui. Ça va mieux ? puis voyant la tête perplexe d'Harry, tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit à propos d'une certaine Ginny.

- Oh… je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je…

- Ça fait rien tu sais.

- Oui, d'accord, dit-il les joues rouge d'embarras.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dormi avec un garçon qui n'avait que pour vêtement un petit short. Il le détailla et devint encore plus rouge. Il se détacha de lui avec regret puisqu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était encore dans ses bras.

- Je vais… vais aller réveiller Dray, marmonna Harry gêné.

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et alla réveiller Drago…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5

_Excusez nous pour le retard. Merci pour vos review. elles nous ont fait très plaisir. _

_Les souvenirs et les rêves/cauchemars seront en italiques_

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et alla réveiller Drago… _

- Aguamenti !

- Potter ! si je t'attrape t'es un homme mort.

- Dray, mon ami, tu sais que je t'aime, dit Harry en courant dans toute la pièce, réveillant par la même occasion Grey.

Il alla dans la pièce, où dormaient les filles, et se jeta sur Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Hermione à moitié endormi.

- Hermione, au secours, sauve-moi. Il a un blond qui me veut me tuer, dit Harry en se cachant sous la couverture.

- Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances, dit-elle.

- Mais Mia…

- Non, fous-moi la paix.

- Mais, il est l'heure de se lever.

- OU TU T'ES CACHE POTTER ? cria Drago, en réveillant les filles.

- CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL ? IL EN N'A QUI DORMENT ICI, cria Erza très, très en colère.

Les mages et les sorciers se regardèrent apeurés. Puis Drago et Harry commencèrent à s'excuser. Erza les accepta et se leva.

- Bien, j'ai faim moi. Lucy ? As-tu un fraisier ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Non, dit Lucy en tremblant.

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas de fraisier ? dit Erza qui commençait à s'énerver.

- On peut en faire apparaitre un, dit Luna, un air rêveur sur le visage, euh… ah oui, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, Acio fraisier.

Plusieurs fraisiers entrèrent par la fenêtre et se posèrent sur la table. Erza était aux anges. Elle avait une dizaine de fraisier rien que pour elle.

- Oups, j'en ai trop pris, dit Luna.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, dit Grey, Erza va tout manger, à peine avait-il dit ces mots, que la table était vide, tient, tu vois je te l'avais dit.

- Oh, Luna, tu es ma reine, dit-elle en prenant Luna dans ses bras, qui était toute rouge, et en la serrant très fort.

- Tu m'étouffes, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh pardon, elle la relâcha puis, tu m'en donnes d'autre ?

Luna en fit apparaître d'autre.

- Grey, tes vêtements, dit Lucy, pendant qu'Hermione bavait à côté.

- Merde, encore.

Il se rhabilla.

- Prem's pour la salle de bain, cria Grey en rentrant dedans.

- Drago, faut que je te parle, dit Harry.

- Euh… ouais, pourquoi ?

- En privé s'il te plaît.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers un endroit isolé.

- Alors voilà, tu te rappelles quand tu m'as embrassé en 5ème année ?

- Ouais, dit Drago en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_Harry et Drago venaient de faire un match de quidditch qui s'était soldé par un échec cuisant des Serpentard. Drago était vraiment dégouté._

- _Alors Potter, content ? Ta célébrité, t'as encore fait gagné._

- _Ne raconte pas nimp, Malfoy. Ce n'est que mon talent indépassable qui nous a fait gagner. Par contre toi, tu es rentré dans l'équipe que parce que ton père à payer l'équipe. Tu es nul. _

_Drago s'énerva, et une dispute mémorable commença. Les insultes fusaient, les coups pleuvaient, les sorts tombaient. Quand tout d'un coup, Drago se retrouva sur Harry. Il eut un silence stupéfait, puis Drago commença à baisser la tête et l'embrassa. Harry répondit au baiser avec autant de rage que Drago. Quand, une jeune fille cria._

- _Drago, comment oses-tu me tromper ? Avec un garçon en plus, tu me déçois, pleura une jeune fille._

- Drago ? Drago ? dit Harry en passant sa main devant les yeux de Drago.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Euh… Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'avais une attirance pour toi, à l'époque.

- Quoi ? Mais tu sortais déjà avec…

- Oui je sais. Mais je me suis rendu compte quand faite, je ne l'aimais pas comme ça.

- Ah…

- Mais après t'avoir embrassé, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait je ne t'aimais pas comme ça non plus. Mais pourquoi, tu me parles de ça ?

- Ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay, dit Harry.

- Je suis flatté, dit Drago, j'ai réussis à rendre Potter gay.

- Oui, et vue que toi, tu es bi, et que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, je voudrais savoir quelque chose, il souffla un bon coup, alors voilà, cette nuit j'ai encore fait un cauchemar sur Ginny…

- Ça va ? Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Je t'aurais donné une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

- J'en viens justement. Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être réveiller et pourtant si, ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux roses, et ça m'a fait bizarre…

- Comment ça bizarre ?

- Ben, j'étais bien, je me sentais en sécurité, j'avais comme des papillons dans le ventre, et j'ai eu chaud. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis la… la mort de Ginny, dit-il rêveur puis douloureusement.

- Harry, je crois que tu es amoureux.

- Tu… tu es sur ? Mais, je ne le connais mêmes pas, je le connais que depuis hier, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

- C'est le coup de foudre, dit Drago, si ça se trouve, c'est ton âme-sœur. C'est beau l'amour, termina-t-il en roulant les R.

Harry ne répondit rien, et alla avec les autres en pleine réflexion.

- Drago, qu'as-tu fais à Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Il est bizarre, regarde.

- Oh, c'est normal, il réfléchit sur ce que je lui ai dit.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Secret.

- Bon, vous êtes les derniers pour la douche, dit-elle en sachant qu'elle n'en serait pas plus.

Harry sortit de sa réflexion.

- J'y vais, dit-il en courant vers la salle de bain, Drago met toujours trois heures dans la salle de bain. Au faite, vous êtes très belle les filles, termina-t-il en complimentant Luna et Hermione.

Lucy leur avait prêté des vêtements.

Luna avait une mini-jupe blanche avec un t-shirt sans manche, un peu décolleté, blanc lui aussi, aux pieds, elle avait mis des ballerines, et monté ses cheveux en queue de cheval, à ses oreilles pendaient des boucles d'oreilles en kiwi.

Hermione, elle, avait mis un t-shirt blanc un peu décolleté avec un short violet et des mini-bottes blanches, elle s'était fait un chignon.

Lucy avait mis sa jupe bleue avec une ceinture brune et son t-shirt blanc et bleu légèrement décolleté avec des bottes noires et son éternelle couette du côté.

Erza avait mis sa jupe bleue et son armure au-dessus et ses bottes noires.

Natsu avait mis sa sorte de jupe avec son pantacourt blanc et sa veste noire et orange avec des sandalettes noires et son écharpe blanche.

Grey avait mis un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon vert foncé avec des baskets et son gilet blanc et bleu par-dessus.

Harry, qui avait emprunté des vêtements à Natsu, avait mis un pantalon rouge avec un t-shirt vert.

Drago, qui pour une fois n'avait pas mis trois heures dans la salle de bain, avait piqué des vêtements à Grey. Il avait mis un costard bleu nuit avec une chemise bleue et une cravate jaune, il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux.

- Tu as mis un t-shirt vert et un pantalon rouge Harry, dit Drago, les couleurs de Serpentard et Griffondor.

- Ah ouais, je n'ai même pas fait exprès, répondit-il.

- Ouais, ouais.

Ils allèrent tous à la guilde. Arrivé là-bas, le maître et Mirajane allaient faire une annonce.

- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence, réclama le maitre, j'ai une annonce à faire. Le concours de Miss Fairy Tail va commencer, veuillez mesdemoiselles vous inscrire au bar. Et après de multiples supplications de Mirajane, les jolies sorcières qui sont arrivées hier peuvent aussi participer au concours

- Les filles vous allez vous inscrire ? demanda Erza au deux sorcières.

- Non, dit Hermione, je trouve ces concours…

- Mais vas-y Hermione, tu es vraiment très jolie, dit Grey.

Hermione piqua un fard et finit par accepter de participer au concours.

- Et toi Luna ? questionna Harry.

- Je participe aussi. Oh un nargole.

- Où ça ? dit Erza en sortant une arme.

- Il n'y a que Luna qui voit ces bêtes, expliqua Drago.

- Ah…, dit-elle déçu, car elle n'avait pas pu se défouler.

- Bon, allons-nous inscrire, dit Lucy.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les quatre au bar pour s'inscrire.

A suivre…

Vu que nous avons mis du temps à poster, nous allons mettre un nouveau chapitre d'ici heure max


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 

_Elles se dirigèrent toutes les quatre au bar pour s'inscrire…_

Les filles étaient enfin prêtes. Le présentateur commença son discours.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs bienvenu aux concours de Miss Fairy Tail. Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement notre première candidate, elle a une sacrée descente, mais elle est magnifique Cana Alberona.

Cana arriva sur la scène, fit apparaitre ses cartes qui formèrent un tourbillon qui la fit disparaitre, quand ses cartes disparurent, elle réapparut habillé d'un bikini brun avec des rayures vertes.

- Applaudissez-la bien fort. Maintenant, une nouvelle recrue qui fait pleuvoir mais qui est belle comme un cœur. Jubia Lokser.

Jubia se dirigea vers la scène. Elle transforma tous son corps, à partir des bras, en eau, ce qui forma une énorme vague. Quand la vague disparut, le décor avait changé, désormais il y avait une plage et des palmiers, elle avait créé un décor paradisiaque. Elle était vêtue d'un bikini bleu à poids blanc.

- Bravo Jubia. Et maintenant, vous la connaissez tous. Elle a une voix en or, ses dons de transformation nous bluffe toujours autant, Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane apparut avec sa robe longue à manche courte de couleur rose. Elle s'avança, fit un magnifique sourire et changea sa tête en celle d'Happy, puis en celle de Gadjil.

- Bien, applaudissez-là, dit le présentateur dubitatif, bien maintenant veuillez accueillir la reine des fées, Titania.

Erza fit un salto avant et arriva sur la scène dans son armure traditionnelle. Un nuage de fumée sortit de son corps, quand il se dissipa, elle avait des longs collants montant au-dessus u genou avec des petites chaussures à talon, une jupe noire à volants, un chemisier blanc avec une jacket noir avec des volants blanc à manches longues.

- Bravo Titania, tu es vraiment magnifique, maintenant applaudissez notre mage des mots Reby Mac Garden.

Reby s'avança.

- Lettre multicolore.

Des lettres de toutes couleurs et de toutes formes apparurent derrières elle.

- Bravo, et maintenant notre mage spécialiste des armes à feu, Bisca Moulin.

Bisca apparut. Elle avait un bikini violet. Elle mit une de ses mains en éventail. Dans les trous de ses doigts, il y avait des pièces rondes avec des cœurs au milieu. Elle jeta les pièces en l'air. Quand les pièces furent alignée, elle sortit son arme et tira dedans. Les pièces atterrirent dans ses mains et elles devinrent des anneaux. Tout le monde l'applaudit.

- Bravo, maintenant veuillez accueillir une jeune fille qui est arrivé il y a peu de temps, une magnifique sorcière à la chevelure dorée, Luna Lovegood.

Luna avança tranquillement sur la scène. Elle sortit sa baguette et elle la secoua, murmura quelques choses et des tonnes de tartes à la mélasse arriva.

- Oh, elle a fait apparaître des tartes dit Happy en se léchant les babines.

Luna refit un tour avec sa baguette et ses habits se transformèrent en bikini jaune fluo avec des petits lapins noirs dessus qui bougeaient. Sur son ventre, il y avait une fini cicatrice qui partait de son flanc droit et qui montait jusqu'à son nombril. Elle fit un sourire radieux et sortit de scène.

- Quelle démonstration, dit le présentateur.

- Je peux avoir une tarte ? demanda Erza à Luna.

- Bien sûr, tient.

- Ça a un gout bizarre.

- Bien, maintenant veuillez accueillir, notre petite sorcière toute mignonne, Hermione Granger.

Hermione fit un sourire timide, s'avança et se transforma en loup. Elle était brune avec des traits blanc sur son ventre et elle avait des yeux noisette avec des nuances jaunes. Quand elle se retransforma, les personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites, sauf Harry et Drago qui savait comment elle était devenue une Animagus. Ils applaudirent bruyamment et elle partit dans les coulisses.

- Bravo à notre petite sorcière. Veuillez accueillir maintenant une jeune constellationiste dont sa beauté illumine plus que les étoiles, elles-mêmes, Lucy…

- Ne dits pas mon nom de famille, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Lucy en s'avançant sur la scène, je vais vous faire une danse, termina-t-elle en sortant des pompons.

Mais au moment, où elle avait dit ça, une jeune femme apparut. Elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, une robe verte et un éventail blanc.

- C'est moi, miss Fairy Tail, je suis la reine des fées.

- Evergreen, que fait-elle ici ? dit Grey.

- Lucy ne regarde surtout pas ses yeux, dit Natsu.

- Non, pourquoi, tu m'as interrompu, j'ai besoin de cet argent…

- Tu commences à m'énerver gamine, dit Evergreen en enlevant ses lunettes. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes. Ils formaient comme des tourbillons.

- Lucy, cria Natsu.

Lucy s'était transformée en statut de pierre. Evergreen ricana.

- Eh bien, regardez vos petites fées, elle fit tomber le rideau et derrière toutes les filles étaient pétrifiée.

Quelqu'un dans la salle cria et on entendit un bruit de chute suivit d'un prénom. Tous les non mages partirent au plus vite de la guilde complétement terrifié. Un éclair aveuglant apparut, quand il disparut, il y avait Luxus.

- Luxus que fais-tu là ? dit son grand-père.

- Oh, le vieux, j'ai décidé de faire un petit jeu, vous avez trois heures pour nous retrouver et nous vaincre, ou sinon je réduirais ces jeunes filles en poussières, la ville de Magnolia sera notre terrain de jeu, à ces mots deux autre personnes s'avancèrent sur la scène, puis ils disparurent tous les quatre dans un éclair aveuglant après que Luxus est frappé Natsu avec sa foudre.

- Comment Luxus peut-il faire ça ? dit un mage outré.

- Lucius ? dit Drago, qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire ici ? Et comment, ces personnes le connaissent ? termina en n'ayant pas compris.

- Pas Lucius, Luxus, dit Grey inquiet par la suite des évènements, c'est le petit-fils du maître, et les personnes avec lui étaient l'unité Raijin, Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ils font ça. Où sont passé les autres ?

- Pendant que vous parliez tous les deux, ils sont tous partis à leur recherche pour sauver les filles, expliqua Makarof.

- Allons-y, alors, dit Grey.

- Sans moi, je reste avec Harry, il n'a pas supporté de voir Luna et Hermione pétrifié, ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenir.

- Bien.

Grey et Makarof se dirigèrent vers la sortit, mais le maître n'arrivait pas à passer. C'est comme s'il y avait un mur invisible. Grey essaya de le faire passer quand il leva les yeux. Il vit une inscription.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Un enchantement de Fried, répondit le Maître sombrement, c'est marqué que toutes les personnes ayant plus de 80 ans et qui sont en pierres ne peuvent passer. Grey, va-t'en et retrouve les.

Grey partit en courant. Natsu se réveilla.

- Ouche ma tête, ou es Luxus ?

- Il est partit, trouve le et bats le, dit Makarof.

Natsu se dirigea vers la sortit, mais se prit le mur invisible en pleine face.

- Quesque… ?

- Natsu, tu n'es pas en pierre et tu as moins de 80 ans, alors pourquoi par Merlin, tu ne peux pas sortir de ce bâtiment ? dit Drago étonné, tout en essayant de réveiller Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il.

- Allez Harry, réveille-toi.

- Drago, j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar, j'ai rêvé qu'on était dans une dimension parallèle, que les filles fessaient un concours et qu'elles se sont retrouvées pétrifié.

- Heu Harry, écoute moi bien, ce n'était pas un rêve, elles sont bien pétrifié.

- Ahahah, très drôle.

- Je ne plaisante pas, dit Drago très sérieux.

- Quoi ? Alors le Basilique n'est pas loin. Même ici, il y en a, dit Harry en se levant d'un coup et en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et l'épée de Griffondor d'une sacoche.

- Range ça, dit Drago, c'est une fille qui les a pétrifiées. Je suis sûr qu'on peut utiliser la potion avec la mandragore.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Heureusement que j'ai toujours avec moi des ingrédients de potion et que j'ai pensé à demander à Mme Pomfresh la recette de la potion, dit Harry sous les yeux de Natsu qui ne comprenait rien de ce que disaient les sorciers.

Harry sortit de sa sacoche tous ce dont il avait besoin pour faire la potion, il avait enlevé son t-shirt car il avait remarqué qu'il arrivait mieux à travailler ses potions sans son t-shirt. Natsu remarqua que sur son ventre, il y avait une cicatrice qui partait de son nombril et qui descendait jusqu'à son flanc gauche.

« On dirait la même cicatrice que Luna », pensa-t-il.

Harry sortit son chaudron et commença la potion...

A suivre...


End file.
